This invention relates generally to telephone line loop testing, and more particularly to electrically bypassing electronic devices, such as DSL line amplifiers, extenders, or line conditioners at intermediate locations in the telephone line during testing.
In order to maintain toll quality of telephone lines, telephone companies (“Telcos”) periodically test the lines to detect the presence of faults. Conventional POTS (“Plain Old Telephone System”) telephone lines comprising twisted copper pair lines, for example, are frequently tested for shorts, opens, balance, currents and voltages, and to determine the makeup of the lines by using mechanized loop testing (“MLT”) equipment installed at the telephone central office (CO). MLT testing involves applying to the tip (T) and ring (R) POTS lines at the CO a series of different AC and DC voltages having particular values, shapes, such as ramps, sine, waves, pulses, etc., and particular timings, and determining the presence of faults and line characteristics based upon measurements of the line voltages and current responses to the different testing signals. MLT testing techniques are well understood and widely used by all Telcos to maintain the quality of the telephone lines in their public switched telephone networks (“PSTN”).
In addition to detecting line faults and measuring characteristics, MLT equipment will detect any extraneous equipment in the telephone lines that causes a deviation from expected results and indicate a possible fault. Therefore, many Telcos require vendors of authorized line equipment to register unique signatures or IDs for their equipment in order to identify it to the MLT testing equipment. Additionally, some equipment may have to be physically disconnected from the line to permit MLT testing, which requires that the vendors be apprised of the scheduled testing times. Registering unique signatures generally requires expensive changes to the MLT hardware or software, and Telcos are reluctant to do so. For non-authorized vendors, there is no convenient way to register their signatures with the major Telcos, or to know of testing schedules in advance. This hampers the ability of independent equipment vendors to market equipment intended for connection to a telephone line.
With the increasing demand for DSL and broadband services over conventional telephone lines, the problem of dealing with MLT testing is particularly severe for many vendors of electronic devices and equipment for DSL and broadband applications, particularly for electronic devices or equipment such as line amplifiers, line extenders and line conditioners. These are typically inserted in the telephone line at intermediate locations between the CO and a customer's premises (CPE), and may be powered directly from the telephone line. Because of their remote locations, it has not been practical to remove such devices from the telephone line to permit MLT testing, and there are no known systems or devices that can detect when testing occurs and do this automatically.
There is a need for systems and methods that can operate unattended at remote locations in a telephone line to detect the initiation of an MLT test, automatically remove an electronic device from the telephone line, determine when the loop testing had been concluded, and automatically reinsert the electronic device into the line following testing without requiring changes to the MLT hardware or software. It is to these ends that the present invention is directed.